


Fast and thirsty

by Jform



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also dirty hanzo, Blow Jobs, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Mccree wasnt ready but he isnt complaining, Mccrees butt, One big blowjob, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thirsty hanzo, big thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jform/pseuds/Jform
Summary: Hanzo is thirsty on a boring mission and decides to have one McCree cock for lunch.





	Fast and thirsty

It was a very boring mission. Hanzo and McCree were set up in the back lines, to ensure a safety for the crew to flee if necessary. Though nobody thought it would ever be necessary, they had Ana, Jack and Gabriel in the frontlines. That team was undefeatable. And so, Hanzo and Jesse were basically having a day off, with a free room, all for themselves.

Hanzo felt so hot and needy. He watched as Jesse was leaning over and outside the window to smoke. Ass stretching his jeans nicely over the round buttock muscles. Hanzo just wanted Jesse, right now, right here. He was fucking thirsty for that cock he knew lied peacefully in those tight pants. That cock he knew would fill his mouth just the way he wanted.

Hanzo silently walked behind Jesse and slapped his tight ass. "WAahnh!" Jesse was startled and let out a yelp that ended with a very sexual dick-pulling noise. The cowboy blushed but kept his cool and turned around to face Hanzo.

"Whoa there.. What is it, my smoking hot dragon?" Hanzo had no shirt, his pierced right nipple flush and pink, rising and alling along with his heaving chest. As Jesse eyed him, taking in all of the glorious beast, his muscles throwing shadows along his refined torso. Hanzo just dashed in to smash his lips against the cigarette spoiled mouth. He loved how it tasted, so bitter, so sweet and soft. Hanzo's hands worked fast and needy, unbuckling the cowboy's belt, ripping his shirt open. Roughly squeezing the toned pecs, trailing his hand down to Jesse's hips. Hanzo kneeled down and pulled down the jeans and underwear, all off, as fast as he could. The thick erection that Hanzo so much needed right now, finally sprang free from its' confinements.

"Wh- well darn it, lovely, -mhh~" Jesse looked down as Hanzo stroked the full length, from tip to bottom and back.

"The dragon is hungry... It must be sated~" Hanzo flirted before he hungrily swallowed the whole of Jesse's length. Jesse grabbed the back of the guy's head as he drowned his cock deep in Hanzo's mouth, reaching the back of his throat and sliding a bit past it. He felt Hanzo swallow and moan around his cock, making him let out a sound so, so pleasured.

Hanzo began to glide back and forth along the several hard inches that Jesse was currently rocking. He rolled his tongue along the downside of the cowboy's length. Jesse drowned his hand in Hanzo's hair and held tight, having a hard time not to just start fucking the warm, wet mouth that so invitingly sucked down the whole of his length.

Hanzo pulled out with heavy breaths, looking up with his deep wet brown eyes. A pink flush covering his cheeks. He looked so fine like this. Leaning his cheek to Jesse's thick erection while panting rough and heavy against the base of the cock.

"P-please, Jesse, fuck.. my mouth like you do to my ass.." Hanzo looked down, tight heat rising on his face. Jesse brought his hand under Hanzo's chin and lifted it up for him to face the gunslinger. Jesse looked so goddamn hot like this. Warm brown eyes over the toned torso, his inviting smirk and messy hair. Hanzo needed to be used by this man. Only Jesse could make him feel like that.

Jesse's wish had come true and softly he ran his hand along Hanzo's cheek and dove into his raven black hair, taking a grip on it and pulling the archer's head back to open his mouth.

"Anything for you darling~ Now be nice and breathe before I choke you with your favorite gun~" Jesse smirked and chuckled before he pushed himself inside Hanzo's welcoming mouth and hummed at the warmth that greeted him inside.

"Ah, goddamn ya feel good, me love" Jesse pulled Hanzo's head back slowly, getting to feel Hanzo suck every single inch of his cock before pushing back in and out again. He got into a fast pace and Hanzo was in the blissful heaven of pleasure. He was feeling it in his ass the same he felt it in his mouth, sliding deep and hot, stretching his lips. He felt as it reached deep inside him, so good and fulfilling.

Hanzo couldn't wait and dug out his own throbbing erection starting to stoke it fast. He felt Jesse's thrusts get inconsistent, he was close and Hanzo started to moan and swallow around Jesse's cock. Feeling his own length get more and more sensitive along the strokes.

"Unhf! H-Hanzo, da-darling.. AH! I'm close, I'm-" Jesse let go of Hanzo's hair but the guy just grabbed his ass and pushed deep, nose burying in the soft pubic hair that framed Jesse's glorious cock. He let Jesse come deep in his mouth, swallowing as much as he could.

Hanzo felt Jesse's hot cum fill his mouth and throat, spilling over and dribbling down his chin. It felt so intense and heated that Hanzo came just like that, swallowing endlessly, releasing on the floor and some on his pants, unfortunately.

As he finally pulled off of Jesse's softening member, he looked up with half lidded eyes and jaw tiredly hanging open. As Jesse looked down at Hanzo with surprise, he couldn't notice the cute plump lips, trail of his cum on the side of the guy's mouth and the blissful sky blue eyes that looked back at him with soft love and affection.

"Oh darling, come 'ere, let me get ya cleaned up. Oh.. God I love ya" Jesse lifted the now limp and fully relaxed archer up and kissed him as he carried Hanzo to the bathroom.

"Love you too, ...koibito.."

 

(Koibito=sweetheart, the one you love the most, no matter what happens)


End file.
